DAWLO
by Nate-Miki
Summary: Daily Adventures with Little Ones. A companion piece to ALOHA. Sometimes young Liminals are a handful momentarily. Sometimes they are just a handful constantly.


Uwen sighs as she looks at the clock. She calmly stands up and walks up to the door of the walk in closet the apartment had. She knocked on the door calmly before reaching for the doorknob.

"Time to wake up, Medi. It's already eleven thirty." Uwen says as she opens the door. The floor of the closet was covered in pillows and blankets. A few stuffed animals were intermixed with the pillows. Laying in the middle of the pile was a small purple scaled gorgon with bright green hair. Uwen carefully stepped into the room and kneeled down on the pillows next to the liminal. She carefully shook the girl. A soft yawn escaped the girl's mouth before she sits up. This is almost immediately followed by the girl rolling over and snuggling against the wall near one of two heat vents that keep the room warm. Uwen smiles lightly before leaving the room. Uwen pauses for a second to make sure the doors still open before stepping into the kitchen area and beginning to cook bacon. Uwen smiles as the smell of bacon fills the apartment. Medi carefully pokes her head out of the closet before darting up to the counter and lifting herself up on her tail to look at it. Uwen ruffles her hair before grabbing a plate and placing a few pieces of half cooked bacon on them. Medi sticks her tongue out at the food for a few seconds before wrapping her tongue around one of the strips and pulling it into her mouth. She spends around two seconds chewing before swallowing the strip and grabbing another one with her tongue and eating it as well. Uwen smiles as she places a few more strips of bacon on the plate. Medi pauses for a second before looking in Uwen's general direction before looking directly at Uwen after she whistled.

"Is Koi around?" Medi asks before grabbing another strip.

"She's at work." Uwen comments as she places another strip of bacon on the plate. Medi happily finishes off the bacon before tilting her head.

"Do you work today?" Medi asks as she lowers down to her normal height.

"No, so what do you want to do today?" Uwen asks as she walks up to the fridge and opens it. She quickly makes note of what is in the fridge and closes it. She then walks up to the young gorgon and places her hand on the little one's head. Uwen pauses for a second as the liminal carefully slithers across the room.

"Can we go to the park today?" Medi asks as she slowly coils in a circle. Uwen pauses for a second to think.

"We will see, first off let's go wash your hair." Uwen comments. The snake pauses for a second before slithering towards the bathroom. Medi bonks her head on the wall next to the door before slithering into the room. Uwen follows after her and removes the snake's shirt before rolling her sleeves up. She then begins to run warm water from the sink over her adoptive daughter's hair. After making sure Medi's hair was wet enough Uwen squirts a bit of hair condition on her hands before lathering it into the little ones hair. Uwen then proceeds to rinse out the shampoo before picking up the hair dryer and using it to dry off the little one's hair. She then helps Medi get her shirt back on. She pauses for a second as the young gorgon fans herself with her hood attempting to get some of the water off. Uwen then carefully picks up a toothbrush and pokes at Medi's lips. The gorgon hisses for a second before allowing her teeth to be brushed. Uwen rinses the brush off before running her finger over a melted point. She then turns and exits the bathroom. She walks across the medium sized apartment and turns on the weather channel.

"It looks like it's only around fifty eight degrees farenheit out. Why they are displaying it like that I don't know. It's likely a tad too cold for you to be outside for long periods, Medi. It also looks like it's going to rain." Uwen comments as the gorgon slithers up to her and plops her upper body on the couch. Her tail lightly swishes across the room.

"Can we go to the model shop then?" Medi asks as her hood opens up. Uwen calmly places her hand on the snakes head before running it through her hair. Uwen carefully pulls out her phone and opens a list on it. She scrolls through the list before nodding.

"It does seem that we need to pick up a few new models. A boat and a plane this time. You think about what you want to get while I go check on what paints we need." Uwen comments as she steps into the closet that Medi uses as a room and looks over a mid-height shelf used to house the gorgon's models and supplies. Uwen extends the note on her phone to include two different paint sets and glue before stepping out of the closet.

"Mom? Can I get an irregular model?" Medi asks as she slithers up and wraps around Uwen's leg.

"What model?" Uwen asks in curiosity.

"Something Ata was talking about. Leoblaze I think?" Medi says as she twirls around Uwen. Uwen pauses for a second before laughing.

"That's a Blox Zoid. I don't see a problem with not getting it. After all its small and easy to assemble." Uwen comments as she manages to get loose from Medi's grip and goes to put her coat on. She pauses for a second as the phone goes off causing Medi to extend her cobra hood in fright. Uwen slightly laughed at her reaction before reaching for the phone making sure to make a mental note to look into changing the ring tone. While not overly annoying it constantly startled Medi since she relied heavily on hearing in order to move due to her blindness. Uwen calmly picked up the phone upon seeing that the caller ID indicated that it was the MON office. Uwen pushes the button to pick up the call before looking at the fridge. She pauses for a second after hearing a squeak. She turns around in time to see a mouse dart across the room. The mouse is almost instantly caught by Medi lunging at it and biting down delivering what would be a lethal dose of poison to the mouse. Medi sits almost motionless for a minute before swallowing the mouse whole. Uwen shook her head as she walked up and placed a hand on Medi's shoulder.

"What was the phone about?" Medi asks as her tail curls around Uwen's hand. Uwen lightly untangles herself as she goes and grabs Medi's coat.

"We are going to meet Koi for lunch at a Ramen shop." Uwen comments as she carefully puts the coat on the energetic gorgon.

* * *

Welp, going to break these chapters into two parts. While ALOHA is dedicated to short scraps of writing I want a place where I can post longer chapters for things like vacations and entire days. It is worth noting both ALOHA and this are open for reviews.


End file.
